kingdomkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney at Last
The stakes are high--both for the past and the future. The finale of The Return series leaves the Kingdom Keepers with unimaginable choices to make. Available: March 28, 2017 Plot In the third book, Amery Hollingsworth in 1955 journeys to the Louisiana swamps to hire a witch doctor (a man known as the Traveler) to help him create the Overtakers, the Disney villains. In the present, the Fairlies show up at Disneyland and begin to cause chaos. Finn and the other Keepers, now joined in the past by Amanda and Jess, have decided to make use of the fact that they cannot yet return home and stop Hollingsworth from creating the Overtakers, though they don't know his plan. Charlene and Amanda track a suspicious pair of teen "Cast Members" to a secret room in the walls of Sleeping Beauty Castle and are almost caught. Using one of Jess' dreams, they get help from Marty Sklar, who has heard stories about graveyard vandalism's outside the park that go along with Jess' dream of a graveyard and the Traveler. When they go to the graveyard, they are attacked by zombies one night; the next, they uncover the recently removed coffins and find that certain bones have been removed from the bodies. Chased by ghosts and more zombies under the Traveler's control, they flee. Mattie Weaver, Amanda and Jess' Fairlie friend, is working in the present to uncover the details of the impending Fairlie attack, which will be controlled by Amery Hollingsworth, Jr. As Joe Garlington, a head Imagineer, rallies the other Disney characters to their cause, she infiltrates a group of Fairlies hiding out backstage in the Tower of Terror. She gets made into a DHI, to more easily communicate with Imagineers when held captive. Zeke (Ezekiel or Ebsy) Hollingsworth leads a strike with Nick Perkins and select characters to free her, but she resists, deciding she will be of more use on the inside. Zeke is captured. The Keepers send Finn and Amanda to investigate another lead from Marty: a mannequin of Pinocchio in a workshop on property, which would match Jess' dream of a Pinocchio animation cel being burned. They find the mannequin shaped exactly to fit a projected cel from the movie, and then narrowly escape a fan that blows at tornado speeds. To follow up, the whole group helps break into the mannequin company that Disney ordered from, and escaping police, find that Amery Hollingsworth is also a customer. They trace the address to the old abandoned hotel where Finn went exploring and which is home to Amanda and Jess' DSI dorm in the present. Meanwhile, Hollingsworth and the Traveler break into a morgue and steal more bones. Mattie continues to unravel the Fairlies' orders. She manages to connect with them and convinces a couple of them that they are still prisoners, though they're outside Barracks 14's walls, and that they should revolt against their holders. They're not only tools, but also fallback, the Fairlies will be the ones who go to prison for ruining Disneyland, not the Barracks masters or Hollingsworth, Jr. They decide that when the signal comes on the day of the attack, it will determine whether to follow the plan or revolt. The Keepers have been staking out the hotel and the funeral home connected to the morgue investigation. Charlene and Maybeck find Legacy members unloading mannequins into the hotel, and Finn and Amanda arrive to stop them. They witness a ritual where the Traveler burns the bones and the animation cel, does some chanting, shapes a mannequin to fit a projection from the cartoon or movie, and brings it to life as an Overtaker witch in the theater of the hotel, using early Fairlies he enchanted to project emotion and knowledge into it. Willa and Jess narrowly escape death at the funeral home and Jess finds out about the bones, and she and Willa go to the hotel to help. They defeat the Traveler and Fairlies and a halfway-formed Maleficent and destroy them, but in the process Finn is crushed between two enchanted tables, sacrificing himself to kill Hollingsworth. Though the Fairlies decide to revolt, the attack proceeds anyway, with fireworks launching out of control across Disneyland in daytime. Mattie and Nick try to stop the attack, supported by Mickey Mouse and many other Disney characters. The Fairlies defeat their holders and Mattie and Nick find Tia Dalma at the top of the Matterhorn, with resurrected Maleficent directing the fireworks. (It's supposed that the Traveler is actually the Devil and Tia Dalma, his offspring, is the Grim Reaper.) Using their electricity, they destroy both Maleficent and Tia Dalma. The Keepers return to the present with a dead Finn, but upon returning their memories are off. Finn comes back to life, as do Dillard and Wayne. The book ends with the Keepers tearfully saying goodbye to this era of their life. Category:Books Category:Book Series